


踏春

by Aqua_Ree



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Ree/pseuds/Aqua_Ree
Summary: 㚻





	踏春

中原地区约摸在二月便跨入了初春时节，无孔不入的寒意也随着冬雪的消融加快了退场的步伐，山峦沟壑都恢复了原来的颜色。陈友谅捧着手炉倚在窗口，望着屋外的层峦叠嶂，听着从飞檐的砖瓦上滴落的零星水声，思绪飘散，如同呵出的白雾让人触碰不得，捉摸不定。“先生，外面还是挺冷的，不关窗您会受寒的。”轩辕破双手端着一碗羹汤从外头进来，脂香四溢的猪肉经过若干时辰的炖煮，配上新鲜的竹笋，经由香菇提鲜，清香驻足绕梁。被香气吸引的陈友谅回首看了看轩辕破那张被雾气氤氲的脸，少了份憨，多了份柔。从破的手里接过了那碗炖汤，用掌心的肌肤感受了暖意许久，蓦地开了口：“破儿，带上点心，备上好酒，我们去踏青可好？”轩辕破一时间有些发愣，随后才想起先生是在兑现进香那日允下自己的事情，便止不住地咧嘴：“先生，先生你等我一下啊！我去准备点我最近新学的点心，然后把后院里埋的佳酿给挖出来！”嘴里边喊边往门外跑去。陈友谅看着他如孩童一般雀跃的背影，也不由自主地挂上了一抹笑容，抿了一口还捧于手心的汤，咸鲜适宜，唇齿留香。  
轩辕破把一切都准备妥当后，两人便骑马闲踱至山脚下，底下的温度比山上要高出些许，厚重的积雪也消散至薄薄的一层。马蹄踩过，尚留在稀疏草地上的余白吱嘎作响，已有些绿意倔强地从层白中冒出了头，一切皆是万象苏醒的景象。一路上轩辕破的嘴巴就没停歇的时候，不是啃着苹果，就是叽叽喳喳地拉着陈友谅问东问西，也亏得先生的心性极佳，不然这头熊现在脑门上就应该挨了不少扇子。极为随性的闲逛，让两人来到了一座湖边，湖面还浮着零星几块未化的冰片，在阳光的反射下边缘被描绘至金黄，鲜活的湖水不时会泛出一些细小的波澜，金光涟涟。现在正值乍暖还寒之时，湖边并未见任何垂钓闲游之人。“先生，我们就在这里喝酒好不好！”陈友谅闻言眯着眼打量了片刻，背山面水，是个好地方，应下的言语里也添了不少轻快：“那便是此地了，旁边的岩石也算平整，我们去那儿坐着。”轩辕破得了令，还未等陈友谅动手，三下五除二地铺好了薄毯，摆出了酒食，还邀功似的等着陈友谅入座。  
陈友谅前脚刚坐下，后脚轩辕破就迫不及待地打开了一坛酒正准备往嘴里灌，被陈友谅用扇子挡了下来：“喂！好酒同享知不知道，你怎么就顾着自己喝了。”轩辕破显得有些委屈，他嘟嘟囔囔道：“先生你不是不能喝酒吗？”“那是往日，今日可以。”说着，也学着笨熊的样子开了酒坛就往嘴里倒，轩辕破从来没见过陈友谅这等鲸吞的架势，好一阵子说不出话来。但他还记得陈友谅不胜酒力的体质，慌张地爬起来拉住了那坛所剩无几的酒：“先生！别喝了！你今天喝得够多了！”刚半坛酒下肚的时候陈友谅整个人就已经不受自己摆布了，再加上轩辕破一阵蛮力，失去重心的他整个人都摔在了毯子上。  
这一摔本人倒是没什么大碍，但把一旁的轩辕破吓得够呛，他扶起陈友谅让他整个人都靠在自己身上：“先生，先生你没事吧先生！我是不是弄疼你了。”笨熊嘴一瘪，差点哭了出来。“我……我哪有什么事，有事的是这个天下……天下，独步天下，谁与为偶啊……”陈友谅嘴里净蹦出了一些轩辕破听不懂的字句，他托着先生的后颈，小心翼翼地让他躺平于地上，跑到湖边用手帕沾了些带着寒气的水，给先生细细地擦了擦脸。凉意让陈友谅清醒了半分，但整个人还是绵软无力，脸上两侧红晕入鬓，嘴巴还在不安分地动着。  
轩辕破知道的陈友谅，一直是那个意气风发，器宇轩昂的模样。他还从来未曾见过媚眼如丝，朱唇未启的陈友谅，竟胜此等旖旎光景百倍。自化为人形，轩辕破也见过不少人族妖族女子，可无一能与眼前的先生相提并论。先生真美，笨熊可怜的脑瓜子里只剩下了这一个念头。他想离先生更近一点，想知道先生嘴唇的味道，想看看先生的衣衫下又是怎样的风光。  
薄唇有些笨拙地贴上了朱红的双唇，唇珠不停地擦过唇峰，嘴角，陈友谅的嘴唇温暖而柔软，口腔里还停留着佳酿的醇香，让第一次品尝的轩辕破食髓知味。反复地吮咬过后，轩辕破把目标转向了陈友谅修长的脖颈，裸露在外的白皙肌肤让轩辕破贪恋不已，他不敢动静太大，只是小心地吮吸舔舐。见先生并没有什么动作，轩辕破更是大胆地扯开了一些陈友谅的衣襟，单薄却柔韧的胸口完全袒露在了外头，由于身上的肌肤长年照不到阳光，陈友谅光滑的皮肤白里透红，不输女子。轩辕破如看稀世瑰宝一般的看着自己先生，一时间竟有了亵渎神圣之物后的羞愧之心。  
胸口失去遮蔽的陈友谅只觉得凉意钻心，并未彻底清醒的他下意识地往散发着热度的轩辕破身上蹭了蹭。这一蹭，让笨熊仅有的一丝理智都抛到了九霄云外，他抱起陈友谅，拿出了一件白色毛皮斗篷，这斗篷原是轩辕破拿来给陈友谅御寒的，刚巧能用上。他把先生抱到了柔软雪白的毛皮上，无暇的雪，纯色的皮毛，还有陷在斗篷里，那个干净的天上之人。静谧动人的画面，让轩辕破的神智被欲火焚烧着，下身硬得发疼。但他还是不敢乱来，不仅是因为陈友谅是他的先生，更是他轩辕破想要用一生守护的人，他害怕自己的冲动会让先生厌弃他。仿佛对待易碎的瓷器，轩辕破一点一点轻抚过陈友谅的胸口和腹部，一双大掌牢牢地把住了纤细的腰，陈友谅的腰上没什么肉，后腰的弧度正好能让轩辕破的手指嵌入其中。轩辕破从掌心源源不断地释放着能量，让先生减轻些许寒冷，薄唇则游移在肋腹之间。以唇为笔，渐渐描绘出肋骨的形状，以舌为墨，在白净的躯干上留下点点红梅，在料峭春寒中绽放，醒目又艳丽。罢了，意犹未尽的轩辕破递出舌尖，在陈友谅秀气的肚脐上不停地打转。  
“嗯……”陈友谅是被一阵细碎的痒给唤醒的，不由自主地发出了模糊的呻吟。身下的转醒把笨熊的魂都吓飞了，他也不管自己的下半身撑出的形状有多么狼狈不堪，飞速离开了陈友谅的上方，臊红着脸正襟危坐，不敢再看先生一眼。陈友谅揉着自己的额头缓缓撑起了身子，顿觉胸前阵阵凉意，低头一瞧，自己的衣衫凌乱，胸襟松松垮垮地挂在身上，稍稍一动，胸口的斑驳红痕便也随之鲜红起来。他心中也顿时了然了几分，面无表情地挣扎起身想要整理衣衫，将一切看在眼里的轩辕破几次想要伸手去扶，犹豫再三也只得收手放下。  
陈友谅背对着轩辕破，让他看不清自己脸上的表情，沉默的空气凝结在二人之间，让轩辕破感到呼吸停滞。他焦急地想要解释些什么，可是匮乏的言语让他只能待在原地干着急，久而久之，豆大的泪水顺着脸庞滚滚而下。一片无言之中，陈友谅只听到传来断断续续地抽泣声，回头只见这头笨熊死命咬着下嘴唇不让自己哭出声，肩膀不时地一耸，若不是当下这个严肃的场景，陈友谅早就想放声嘲笑他了。清了清嗓子，板着脸的陈友谅命令式的说道：“你给我过来。”轩辕破一见先生还愿意搭理自己，立马收了哭腔爬了起来，可是一站起来，裤裆处隆起的弧度让轩辕破尴尬得坐立不是，整个脸和他来时啃的苹果有的一拼。  
陈友谅微微撇开了脸，故意不再去和轩辕破对视，整理了一下思绪，自顾自地说道：“你的心思我不是不知。可一来你我人妖有别，二来你我皆为男子，三来，也是我最无法释怀的一点，将来的某日，我争名夺利必生死无常，你那大好千来年光景，何必为我这不知能活几十载的生命而赔上一生真心。”话音落下，一声轻叹，一切的不甘无奈都伴着这声叹息化散在这无情的光年里。余光里，那个直立的身影还在直视着自己，和进香那天分毫未变，陈友谅思忖着。轩辕破目光灼灼地望着自己的先生，掷地有声地说道：“我只知道，我这条命，是当年先生给的。没有先生就不可能有现在的我，轩辕愿用一生陪着先生，我在菩萨面前发过誓。就算先生投胎转世了，我也会找到先生。一生不够的话就用下一生，下一生不够的话再下一生。生生世世，永世相随。”震耳发聩的语句，字字撞击着陈友谅的心脏，也直达苍穹之上。从前的陈友谅，一直把轩辕破当孩童来看待，就算笨熊不停地告诉他自己恋慕他，他也只把这种感情当作一个孩子对于父母的眷恋之情。直至今日，才让他真正看清了轩辕破对自己的爱，也让陈友谅不得不直面自己对笨熊的感情。  
他早就视轩辕破为可以陪伴自己一生的男人了，可他又潜意识认为自己定会过早离去，不如一直逃避，这样就不会伤害他。可积存的感情，迟早会溢出，流窜四肢百骸。从嬉笑怒骂到言行举止，他们早已同恋人毫无分别。假使今日没有笨熊的这一冲动之举，他们又能藏掖至何时呢？  
想到此，他便不再顾忌于身份，不再顾忌于将来，拥着轩辕破的后脑勺便吻了起来。不同于刚才的浅尝即止，唇舌碰撞，唇珠纠缠，舌头仿佛交战的兵器，在彼此的口腔内缠绵得难舍难分。一个绵长的深吻，让两人都止不住地气喘吁吁。陈友谅深深瞧了轩辕破一下，跪下身便去解对方的裤腰，轩辕破被他这一举动吓一跳，拉着自己的裤腰带舌头有些打结：“先生，干，干什么？”  
陈友谅面颊爬上了浅浅的羞赧之色，但还是一本正经地解释道：“在这里做实在是，实在是，不合适。我先给你解决一下，回去再做。”说罢，手上有些发狠地连同着亵裤一起解了下来，下半身的裸露让轩辕破头几乎快要埋到衣服里了，但一低头，下边的景色让自己的男根又涨大了几分。只见陈友谅鲜红的舌头微伸，整个嘴巴便含住了男根的头部。炙热强烈的刺激感差点让轩辕破当场缴械，他疯狂吞咽着口水，喉结上下滚动，稍稍仰起了颈部，青筋毕现的脖子尽显力量与性感。  
“啊……”一声餍足的长叹，仿佛提醒着陈友谅可以来更过分的举动了。就像刚才轩辕破舔着自己的肚脐一样，陈友谅也不停地用舌尖在马眼周围打圈，嘴巴还似有若无地吮吸着。热情却又缓慢的撩拨，让轩辕破陷入疯狂，可他不敢再奢求更多，那个被他视为璀璨光芒的人正在与他做快乐的事，这已让他心满意足。陈友谅抬眼观察着轩辕破的反应，他蹙眉隐忍着，手指深深嵌进了他倚靠着的树干里，克制着每一丝可能要失控的情欲。他决定不再为难他，便长大嘴巴把整根都吞了进去。“啊……”轩辕破整个声音都破了调，未尝人事的他感受到了一阵灭顶的快感，忍不住把自己腰肢往前挺了挺了。这一挺直接让粗大的男根抵在了陈友谅的咽部，让他止不住地干呕。干呕所带来的肌肉收缩让轩辕破有了种男根被紧紧吸住的错觉。他再也把持不住，按着陈友谅的头往自己这里带。咸腥的气味，酸胀的下巴，合不上的嘴巴，含不住的津液，让陈友谅的脸上爬满了泪水，那双含情的眼里盛满了还未落下的泪液，好看极了。  
陈友谅觉得自己的嘴巴差不多快支撑到极限了，使劲一吸，轩辕破便在极度的欢愉中射了精。有些软下来的根部从陈友谅口中恋恋不舍地退了出来，七手八脚地系回了裤子。轩辕破涨红着脸看着自己的先生，陈友谅的嘴边还挂着一些没有及时吞入的半透明液体，有些眼神迷离地望着他。轩辕破虽已害羞至极，但还是愣愣地盯着先生，带着一丝慵懒之意的陈友谅让轩辕破眼神发直，言语在这一刻也尽显平庸。  
“发什么愣，要看回去看，我有些饿了。”陈友谅的声音有些沙哑，惫懒却不失温柔。“哦，哦，好的先生。”回过神的笨熊又开始愣头愣脑地张罗起来。


End file.
